1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet boat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a jet boat including an articulating keel that assists steering of the jet boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a boat including an outboard motor that extends below a bottom surface of the hull and includes a skeg at the bottom of the outboard motor that assists in steering the boat even at low speeds, a jet boat includes a jet propulsion nozzle that extends rearward from a rear of the hull and typically uses thrust to steer the jet boat by changing the direction of the thrust from the jet propulsion nozzle. When a jet boat is operated at low speeds, the small amount of thrust from the jet propulsion nozzle provides limited steerability for the jet boat.